And nothing else matters
by Shamshy
Summary: Un petit Destiel, mon tout premier...


_Dans un univers alternatif, mon tout premier Destiel. Merci à Gab Lamon et Marianclea :)_

Les ombres des chênes centenaires défilent de chaque côté. Le soleil joue cache-cache avec la cime des arbres, coquin. Il y a du vent peut-être car les feuilles mortes tourbillonnent avant de retomber brutalement sur le bitume chaud.

J'entends vaguement Metallica, mais je ne vois ni ne sens plus rien. Tout au plus, l'eau salée qui coulent sur mes joues, mes mains crispées sur le volant. A peine, les virages sinueux, vaguement les crissements des pneus tentant tant bien que mal de s'accrocher l'asphalte. "And nothing else matters"...

Dans la brume de mes pupilles, des flashs bleus commencent à scintiller. Je me rappelle avoir esquissé un sourire, j'entends le chant des sirènes. Ça veut dire qu'enfin j'ai atteint mon but. Mon corps et ma tête dansent, dansent au son des lumières qui se mélangent. A l'envers, l'endroit, les images défilent dans une folle farandole. Dans une brume ouatée des gens s'agitent autour de moi, je vois leurs silhouettes, leurs mouvements. Quelques clichés me reviennent, toi, tu étais... Quand était ce déjà ? Hier, il y a un an, des mois. Quelle heure est-il ? Le goutte à goutte incessant me vrille les oreilles, je veux que ça cesse. Je voudrais crier, me sortir tout cette mélasse du coeur, des entrailles. Mes doigts. Bougez. Je ne peux pas. C'est inutile laissez-moi. Je voudrais tenter d'ouvrir mes paupières... Elles restent soudées à ma peau. Un tout petit effort. J'aimerais te revoir encore une fois... Oh ca y est... Je crois que... Je crois que je m'en souviens maintenant.

Il y avait des fleurs, je ne savais plus leur nom, bien que tu me l'aies répété cent fois. Toi et ta foutue passion pour la botanique, et tes abeilles... Elles envahissaient le jardin, les murs, et leur odeur sucrée me rappelait ta peau. Je crois. C'est un peu comme un souvenir incertain, un peu comme si une tâche invisible se posait sur ton visage. Je n'en distingue plus les traits.

Encore ces bruits tout autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, je te perds encore une fois, dans les limbes cotonneux de ma mémoire. Ça fait mal, ce bip qui me vrille les tympans.

C'était en été , un beau jour comme celui-ci. Un jour de juillet banal, sans histoire. Ce jour là, je t'ai vu pour la toute première fois, tes yeux bleus me fixant intensément, comme un rien descendant dans mon ciel. Castiel. Je t'ai vu, en pensant que je ne m'intéresserais jamais à toi, et j'ai ri à cette pensée comme une idiotie à laquelle on ne pense plus quelques secondes après. J'ignorais que je t'avais déjà dans la tête, et plein les yeux. On ne plaisante pas avec ça.

Je suis descendu ce matin là , tu étais dans la cuisine, un café la main, accoudé à la fenêtre, un point virgule qui se posait avec délicatesse dans la fin de notre histoire. Tu m'as salué, simplement, indifférent, comme on accueille la nuit, ou un rayon de soleil. On s'efforce de construire des murailles de papier mâché , de mots susurrés ou bien de pierres. On les érige avec fierté, avec peur, et effroi. On oublie souvent qu'elles ne peuvent rien, face au vent destructeur et aux milliers de petites étincelles qu'il transporte, mettant le feu aux éternelles idylles, aux blessures éternelles. Et souvent, on y pense plus. A lui, le vent du changement.

C'est vraiment étrange de songer à tout cela, comme si je regrettais le temps. Comme si j'allais...

Une douleur lancinante. Atroce dans ma tête. Le feu dans mes veines. Il y a. Je vois. Des silhouettes. Qui. Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi ai-je...

_On le perd !_

Je me souviens de tout à l'heure. Un matin bercé par la rosée. Je me suis approché de toi, j'ai voulu te dire combien j'étais fou, tant les jours étaient longs sans le velours de ta voix, sans tes gestes apaisants, sans ton rire cristallin. Tu m'as alors fait taire en un regard froid, acéré, en un silence peine soufflé. J'aurais pu hurler, ne pas prendre la route, après tout ces verres dans lesquels je me suis noyé après ton départ. J'aurais pu aussi te chérir avec plus de tendresse, comme un de ces silences un peu trop courts, j'aurais pu être plus patient, j'aurais aimé le faire tu sais. Mais tu sais que moi et la patience, ce n'est pas mon fort, je préfère me cacher derrière mon foutu humour. Et puis aussi te dire à quel point elles me manquaient, ces étincelles, dans tes pupilles bleues. Avant que ne claquent les murs de nos pensées, j'ai décidé de ne plus revenir, je pense que c'est mieux, pour tous ces regrets qui m'étreignent lorsque ton souvenir m'effleure. Toi.. Mon Ange, mon Amour...J'aurais dû te dire que... Non... Je t'aime...

_Oui... Vous êtes bien le conjoint de Mr Dean Winchester ? Il a eu un accident grave. Non, il ne reste rien de l'Impala. Un accès direct dans le ravin. Oui... Monsieur Novak vous êtes toujours là ? Allô ? Il est décédé, Monsieur, nous n'avons rien pu faire, je suis désolé_ .

Je t'aime... C'est bizarre, tout ça. La vie qui défile. Comme si nous jouons avec le temps. On en perd ou on en gagne. Nous sommes remplis d'instants sacrés, de paroles bafouées. Se raccrocher à ce que l'on possède, semble vraiment dérisoire. Pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce qui nous constitue ? Peut-être pas. S'attacher et se rappeler de ces actes manqués, semble une bien moindre raison, pour ne pas rater les prochains. Et pourtant, nous ne devrions pas en perdre, de ce précieux temps, ni même le gagner au contraire... Nous devrions, nous laisser bercer.

Nous laisser bercer.


End file.
